Cutie Mark Killers
by Snowy Flanks
Summary: When the Cutie Mark Crusaders reject Twilight's attempt to make them love Smarty Pants, Twilight takes them to her laboratory for an experiment. Original Story by Life-Is-A-Party and posted on Equestria Forums. Alternate Ending with permission.


"Catch Scootaloo!" Screamed Sweetie Belle with joy.

Head butting the beach ball, it went to Apple Bloom.

"Come on!" she exclaimed as she bounced it back to Sweetie Belle

She quickly hit it at Scootaloo, which made it bounce off her cheek and roll into the middle of the circle of fillies.

Suddenly, it glowed pink, and started to grow as if it was being inflated.

Curious, they slowly walked towards it, when it popped; they all jumped back with fright.

There stood Twilight, smiling a crooked smile, she greeted them.

"Hiiiii Guuuurrrrllllzzz!" She greeted as her ear twitched.

"Oh" Said Apple Bloom and crouched down with embarrassment, "Hi Twilight, how's your-"

"Great! Just great!" Twilight interrupted. Her eye twitched as she sweated.

Walking towards them, they backed away slowly.

"Looks like your doing great too!" she said quickly, "Looks like you three great friends don't need the help of another..." She raised her head and threw it back down at a trembling Scootaloo before ending her sentence with "Friends!"

Her ear twitched again. She used her magic and brought out a grey doll, it had blue with white polka dot pants on, eyes as buttons with one hanging by a thread; it had a brown woollen mane and tail and had patches all over her.

"This is Smarty Pants! She was mine when I was your age!" Twilight said and cuddled her, "Now I want to give her to you!"

"She's... great..."

"Yea... great..."

"I really like her... mane?" They all said, trying to be nice.

"She even comes with her own notebook" she gave the notebook to Scootaloo, "and quill" she got a blue quill and sat it behind Sweetie Belles ear, "And I would like you to pretend she's doing her home work!" Twilight exclaimed as she twitched crazily all over.

The girls were frightened and embarrassed; Twilight was always sophisticated, for she was born in Canterlot, a place where it had everything, including the snobby ponies.

"That's... um... great..." Said Scootaloo

"Yea... great..." Said Apple Bloom

They both nudged Sweetie Belle.

"I really like her... mane..."

"I just hope the fact there are three of you and only one of her dose not cause a problem, Id hate to cause a rip between three good friends!" Her voice growled.

Scootaloo twirled her hoof around the side of her head as she looked at Apple Bloom, indicating her that Twilight was cuckoo.

"So who wants to play with her first?" Asked Twilight.

They all refused to, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo started to fight like cat and dog about who should play with Smarty Pants first.

"Apple Jack says it's important to share!" Apple Bloom exclaimed to Sweetie Belle and pushed her.

Twilight started to laugh evilly; she felt something burning inside her. She had planned this at the very beginning.

"Well if you like Smarty Pants that much, why don't you join her in the toy chest!" She laughed and teleported herself, the girls and Smarty Pants into her secret basement. The fillies were startled; it took them ten seconds to realize where they were.

It was dark, damp and smelt funny.

"Where the zap apples are we?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Come on, it's a party, they are soon going to turn on the lights and say "Surprise!" "Sighed Scootaloo.

Suddenly, the light turned on, they all blinked, and it was like they were in the dark for ages.

They looked around, the walls were painted white, and there were dolls, like Smarty Pants hanging from the ceiling, all different colours. There wasn't just pony dolls either, mules, dogs, griffins and even a dragon hung around them.

In the middle of the room was a large sewing machine, it had a large, long knife instead of a needle, next to the sewing machine were various medical instruments. Needles, scissors, knives, tweezers, thread and lots of other instruments.

Sweetie Belle started to tremble.

"Something dose not feel right!" she cried.

Apple Bloom started to tremble with her.

"Relax; maybe Rarity is making a dress for a large dragon or something..." A positive Scootaloo said.

Then a crazy, evil laugh rang out. Twilight appeared; she had a hairnet on, rubber gloves on all hooves, a belt with more tools on it and a white apron with red stains on it.

"Hiiiii guurrrrrlllllllzzzzz" she said and smiled evilly.

"What now?" Said Scootaloo sarcastically.

"Well you three are selfish! You did not need an extra friend you were all too clickly!" she growled.

"Well if you wanted to join in, why didn't you say so?" Apple Bloom suggested.

"I don't mean me you fool!" A crazy Twilight Sparkles yelled, "I mean Smarty Pants! Or should I call her... A used to be Silver Spoon!" she laughed.

Scootaloo gasped. Sweetie Belle laughed.

"Ha yea! Like we believe you, and besides, it looks nothing like her!"

"You don't believe me! Well maybe this will!" Twilight threw some pony bones in front of them, including a pony skull.

The girls' mouths went wide with shock. They trembled so much it was like the ground was shaking underneath them.

"Still don't believe me? Well check out my cutie mark collection!"

Twilight pulled down a golden ribbon, a red curtain parted. It was a huge shelf full of jars, inside them were severed cutie marks in yellow liquid, there were over 90 cutie marks. One of them was a spoon, another were two candy canes, a feather and one which made Apple Bloom gasp, a cutie mark of a pie, an apple pie.

"What did you do to my poor Granny Smith!" she yelled as Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle held her back.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to make her a doll for her birthday. I mean, INTO a doll!" She crackled.

Tears welled up in Apple Bloom's eyes. She sat down and held her head in her hoofs.

"How dare you!" yelled Sweetie Bell.

"Don't worry, I have her right here!" laughed Twilight and showed her the doll made out of Granny Smiths old, wrinkly green skin. Her ears were poorly stitched on and still had blood stains on it.

Apple Bloom screamed all of her energy out. So did Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"What are you going to do with us!?" Screamed Scootaloo.

"I was going to turn you all into dolls for a gift to Apple Jack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. But since I ran out of thread, looks like I will have to do one of you girls instead"

They all gasped.

"But who?" Sweetie Belle sighed.

"I will let you all decide" Twilight laughed, "Unless you kill each other whilst deciding!"

Twilight left the room, laughing her head off. With a click, the door was locked tight.

The scared fillies shivered.

"How would she do it?" Scootaloo trembled.

"I don't know, but buy the look of that fearsome portrait of her painted in red, it dose not look very pleasant." shivered Sweetie Belle.

"Sweetie Belle, can't you do a teleport spell?" Asked Apple Bloom shakily.

"I'm sorry..." she replied, "I cannot do any spell, let alone teleport!"

"This has to be a dream! Twilight would never do this! Not even Discord!"

Sweetie Belle started to cry loudly.

"I don't want to die! But I don't want any one of us to either!"

Scootaloo shut her eyes. She agreed. Tears rolled down the pegasus eyes. She was always brave in situations, but this time she felt helpless.

Apple Bloom sighed. She looked down at her hooves; she could not stand seeing her friends sad. She always wanted to help them in any situation. She sighed as she decided what she is going to do.

"It's okay girls" she whispered, "Y'all have been very good friends to me, I will do something to make up for your kindness..."

"What do you mean, Apple Bloom?" Asked Sweetie Belle.

Apple Bloom trembled, but felt warm inside.

"She means she will sacrifice herself!" gasped Scootaloo.

"You can't!" cried Sweetie Belle with tears in her sad, glassy green eyes.

Apple Bloom sighed again.

"Your my friends, and friends first, then yourself says Applejack."

"There must be another way!" Screamed Scootaloo.

"I will tell Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash and everyone what Twilight did."

"No! Don't y'all do that! If you tell any soul, Twilight will come and get you! Its better one of us dies than all three!" Apple Bloom cried.

"But what would we tell everyone?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Just tell every pony that I went missing, maybe they will look and find Twilight..."

Scootaloo's lips started to quiver; she ran up to Apple Bloom and hugged her.

"We will miss you, Apple Bloom, you are the one that started our friendship, and no cutie mark will replace our grief" Scootaloo said.

"You sure you want to do this Apple Bloom?" Sweetie Belle croaked.

Apple Bloom smiled sweetly, "I'm sure".

Suddenly, there was a spark and a sting. Apple Bloom jumped.

"What's the matter Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo asked.

"I felt a sting on my flank..." she said.

Scootaloo quickly looked around.

"Apple Bloom! your cutie mark! Its here!"

Apple Bloom turned around with excitement.

"What is it?" asked Sweetie Belle.

She examined it. It was a picture of a red heart frame, in the middle of it was two ponies. looking at it closer, the two ponies were Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

"The special talent is... Friendship..." Sweetie Belle sighed.

Apple Bloom started to cry. They all came and hugged her.

"I love y'all"

"Apple Bloom, thank you. Is there anything we can do to repay you?" Sweetie Belle cried.

"Just keep on crusading, girls. I will always be there, helping you even more. You will get your cutie marks quicker than you think."

They all spent Apple Bloom's last few minutes, talking about cutie marks, laughing and telling stories as if it could last forever.

"Apple Bloom" Scootaloo said, "When we grow up and get our cutie marks, we will still never stop the journey. We will help others get their the same way, and name it after you"

Sweetie Belle nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the door creaked, in came Twilight.

"All done deciding?" she smiled.

Apple Bloom moved forward.

"Well lookie here, a cutie mark! Looks like it's not a waste after all!" she laughed.

"You both can go now" Twilight said, "don't tell any pony or your next!"

Sweetie Belle stepped forward.

"I'm gonna be with Apple Bloom for her last few minutes!"

"Yes, we are not gonna be selfish! No matter what, we will not leave Apple Bloom's side!" agreed Scootaloo.

"Very well, you sit here and enjoy the show!" Laughed Twilight and Twitched all over.

Twilight picked up a trembling Apple Bloom; She laid her on her back on the cold, hard, metal table.

Apple Bloom looked around, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle had their eyes covered. Above them was a large sign that had a DIY doll. She could not read the disturbing writing, but the pictures said it all.

Twilight went through her rusty toolbox.

"Not sharp enough, this one is way to blunt..." she said to herself as she took out some tools.

"What could be sharper than those?" Apple Bloom thought.

"Perfect!" chuckled Twilight and took out a sharp, white knife.

"My lucky, alicorn bone knife works magically"

Twilight walked towards poor Apple Bloom, she reached into her pocket and got a blue pen. She made dots and lines on her small stomach and neck.

* * *

Apple Bloom shut her eyes waiting for the pain, but if never came. Slowly she opened one of her eyes. Twilight stood there smiling floating above her was a quill.

"Are you all right Apple Bloom? I hope this didn't scare you too much" she asked.

"Whh-what's going on?" squeaked Apple Bloom terror and confusion in her eyes "Ain't ya gonna kill me?"

"Oh right the illusion is still on sorry" Twilight horned glowed and in a flash the basement changed into the library common, the desecrated bodies disappeared and the tools turned back into books. The putrid smell of gore disappeared and you could hear birds singing outside.

Apple Bloom rolled off the couch and ran over to cower with her friends. All three were shacking likes leaves in a hurricane and looked totally bewildered.

"I suppose I should explain myself, sorry that I scared you but it was necessary for the experiment "said Twilight looking down, rubbing her hoof on the ground and making sure to give the girls plenty of space. "You know I am in charge of studying the magic of friendship for Princess Celesta. Well it occurred to me that while I know a lot about my friendship with Rarity, Applejack and the others. I have neglected to compare it to other ponies' friendships. When I noticed how the three of you have bonded I wanted to see how strong your friendship was so I set up a situation that would put it to the ultimate test."

"But why?" shouted Scootaloo looking at Twilight with shock

"My friendship was created through the trials and tribulations that I and my friends faced in the Everfree forest. We risked our lives together and faced terrible odds. The three of you formed a friendship over your lack of cutie marks. I wanted to see if that friendship could be broken." said Twilight not looking them in the eyes.

"So you didn't want to kill us?" Sweetie said.

"No, I would never kill any pony" said Twilight with conviction.

"But it looked so real" Said Apple Bloom rubbing her hoof down her stomach.

"Yes well that was the illusion" said Twilight.

"But I could smell the blood and felt the coldness of the table" Apple Bloom squeaked out hiding behind her friends.

"My illusion did more then just look that part; it was real in every way possible other then it was all fake. You see, ponies understand the world through there senses. Our eyes, nose and ears pick up information then translate it into electrical signals sent to our brains where it is interpreted into something we can understand. My illusion simply replaced the signals so perfectly that it became real. It was very difficult to account for five separate senses while at the same time blocking electrical signals that were not part of the illusion. I had to study for weeks and read a whole lot of books but I think it was worth it." said Twilight smiling despite the situation.

"So you never took us to the basement?" said sweetie look around.

"Nope. I teleported the four of us into the library and the three of you were just standing still until I put Apple Bloom on the couch."

"But I know we were moving around" said Scootaloo

"Yeah, I kind of blocked the signals from reaching your muscles and moved the illusion around you." Twilight said blushing a little again.

"When I tell Applejack about this she is going to...I don't know but it won't be pleasant!" shouted Apple Bloom finally catching her breath.

"Yah, and Rarity well help!" said Sweetie.

"And Rainbow too!' said Scootaloo.

"Girls calm down" said Twilight raising her hooves "Before I did any of this I told them all exactly what I planned to do. I had to get permission from them and they had to sign forms, I even had to meet with the Princess to make sure that everything was done in a safe manner. And before you get angry at them, I made there swear to secrecy since you had to remain ignorant for the experiment to be valid."

"But why would you do this?" all three cried out.

"I told you I had to test your friendship. And all three of you passed amazingly. Apple Bloom you were willing to die to protect your friends. There is no greater friendship then that. And Sweetie, Scootaloo, even when you were given a chance to leave you didn't. Instead you stayed by your friend so she wouldn't have to be alone. The three of you have shown that friendship can last even through the most trying situation imaginable. I'm truly proud of all three of you." Said Twilight looking at them

"So um what happens now" said Sweetie

"Well first I'm going to take the three of you out for ice cream, then take you all home. When I get back I'm going to collect the recordings and analyze the results so I can write my paper for Princess Celesta. This one is going to be really long". Said Twilight slowly walking towards the girls.

"ICE CREAM?" said Scootaloo with glee.

"You're going to take us home just like that?" said Apple Bloom.

"Well yah I've got to talk with your guardian so we can arrange the money transfer and tell them what happened.

"What money transfer?" said Apple Bloom.

"Well your pay for all of this." Said Twilight.

"We get paid?"

"Of course, even if you didn't know it, you were participants in an official physiological test study for Canterlot University"

"So how much do we get" said Apple Bloom excited. If it was enough bits then they could afford to buy some stuff they needed for their cutie mark hunting.

"Well given the nature of the study, the fact that you had to be ignorant, and the possible trauma, your sisters agreed that two thousand bits would be appropriate." Said Twilight levitating her saddle bag on "Do any of you need to go to the bathroom before we go?"

'WERE GOING TO GET PAID TWO THOUSAND BITS FOR THIS?" The three girls shouted.

"Two thousand bits each." Said Twilight "It was important to the Princess so the budget was pretty large."

The girls fainted at the thought of that much money. "Were rich!" the said as they hugged each other

'Well technically I have to give it to your legal guardians and they will decide when you get the money, but for kids I guess you are rich"

The girls pouted at that

"Sorry but I cannot directly pay children, but don't worry the money goes into a trust that only you can access, so it is not like your sisters will be able to take it"

Feeling a little better they smiled "Bits, Ice cream and Apple Bloom got her cutie mark! This is great!"

"And free psychiatric treatments if you need them" said Twilight

"Psysich-what now" Said Sweetie confused

"Psychiatric. There doctors who specialize with problems of the mind If you end up with nightmares as a result of this you can go to them and they will help work it out with you. None of you seem to be traumatized by any off this but you never know what might happen later. Again I'm sorry I had to scare you like that but it was necessary. Now come on I got Ice Cream to by for my three special helpers."

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS—ummm" the girls shouted before they stopped.

"Physiological test subjects" said Twilight with a smile

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS PHYSIOLOGICAL TEST SUBJECTS!" said the girls as they skipped out the door.


End file.
